Always Together
by notsofrilly
Summary: Light Lord Hadrian Liam Glofindale previously know as Harry Potter is an 8,000 year old immortal High Elf. Due to the death of his soul mate Dark Lord Voldemort, the death of all magic is drawing near. To prevent this, Lady Magic has decided to send Hadrian back in time to his 10 year old body to prevent the end. Dumbledore bashing. HPLV HPTMR Slash. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling wrote it.**

The room started to shake; in fact the entire manor was shaking. The figure didn't even lift his emerald green eyes from the book in his lap. The shaking was a common occurrence and stopped being frightful for a near 100 years. Dark times were coming, the end all magic as drawing near ever since the death of the Dark Lord. Hadrian Liam Glofindale previously known as Harry James Potter was the current Dark and Light Lord chosen by magic to rule over all magical beings.

By the 1990's, wizards had forgotten the true meaning of the Light and Dark Lord. They are chosen by magic to keep the balance between light and dark magic. The majority opinion was the dark equaled evil and light equaled good but to those who knew the ancient lore and practiced the Old Ways they knew that this was not the case. Light births shadows. In essence, the dark would not exist if it weren't for the light. They are two pieces of the whole and wizards had forgotten about that.

Every Lord of Magic has a soul mate; an equal who represents the other half of magic. While one Lord will always be a witch/wizard, the other will always be a pureblood creature. Previously the Dark Lord Salazar Slytherin was a Naga while his mate, The Light Lady Helga Hufflepuff, was a witch. During the break of the four founders of Hogwarts, wizard sentiments against anything dark changed. This led wizards to ban and persecute any family that was considered dark or held on to true wizarding traditions like Samhain, Yule, Ostara, Beltaine, and the Summer Solstices.

The Dark Lord Izarsis aka Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort was an immortal wizard due to him creating a Philosopher's Stone while Hadrian, his soul mate, was an immortal High Elf. 8,000 years ago they defeated the former Light Lord Albus Dumbledore and revived wizarding culture to its former glory.

Sadly all good things must come to an end. The muggles found out about the magical world and that started a war between wizards and muggles. While wizards had magic, they were helpless to the destructive power of an atomic bomb. This led to the extinction of muggles, wizards, and all life on earth that either died in the fighting or due to nuclear radiation. Most magical creatures had the ability to travel to other dimensions but wizards lost that knowledge due to the purging of all thing Dark. All Hadrian could do was grab his soul mate and seek refuge in the elven world. Only elves and their mates were allowed in this world so it broke Hadrian's heart when he had to leave his loved ones behind to suffer.

So that left the wizarding community dead. Necromancers and Lord Voldemort were the only wizards left alive. The Necromancers had ways to travel to other dimensions but they became so infatuated with death and the astral plane that they eventually left their bodies to become spirits traveling through the plane between life and death. This left Voldemort to be the only wizard left alive. The magical universe was fearful of what would happen if Voldemort were to die. Magic would always have two Lords/Ladies. If one were to die another would take his place. If Voldemort were to die, than there would be no more Dark Lord because there is always a wizard in the Lord-pair.

When Voldemort, renamed Izarsis, died 500 years ago, the magical world despaired but magic wasn't going down without a fight. She chose Hadrian Glofindale to take up the mantle of Dark **_and_** Light Lord. While the magical world rejoiced, Hadrian felt the strain of being both a Dark and Light Lord. It wore him down and took his life essence. Within 200 years, Hadrian was weak and could hardly perform his duties as a Lord of Magic. Magic was dying trying to compensate and the magical world was crumbling. That's when the universe started coming undone. Whole worlds were being ripped to shreds as the nothingness started invading the once vibrant, magic-filled worlds. This was a slow process and researchers from all species were trying to find a solution to the end of time. Hadrian was dying from the strain of being a double Lord and the magical world knew that he was the only thing holding the universe together for if he were to die, the magic would rip the entire universe to shreds and nothing would stop it.

* * *

Hadrian was tired; the strain of controlling both light and dark was unfathomable. All he wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. After his soul mate had died, the weight of magic became unbearable not to mention the grief he felt when the man who promised to stay with him for all eternity was unparalleled to anything he had felt before. Not even when Severus, Lucius, Fred, George, and Draco, his last remaining friends who had died fighting the muggles, had died. Luna was quarter-elf so she had lived for 2,000 years before she also died.

At first he had also searched for an answer to the dying of magic but after years of searching it became apparent that there was none. He had asked Lady Magic for guidance but she would always just give him a sad look and drift away. He hadn't even heard from her since Izarsis's death when she gave him the ominous message.

Hadrian laid his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes. Sleep and read seemed like the only thing he did nowadays. He was too weak to walk and it was struggle just to talk. The elves tried to keep him healthy and some would even transfer energy into him but it was always a short-time cure. He knew he couldn't die. The entire universe depended on him to live. If he were to die the universe would end so he kept on fighting.

As he drifted off to sleep he dreamed. He was surrounded by multicolored mist that glittered. It was familiar because this was the place Lady Magic always came to him as in his dreams. Out of the mist came the manifestation of Lady Magic, a beautiful woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and a serene smile. Hadrian gazed at the entity that he hadn't seen in 500 years.

"Hadrian my son, you look so tired" Lady Magic said

"Yes _Dakum_, trying to keep the universe from breaking apart can have the effect on someone", Hadrian said channeling his inner-Snape.

Lady Magic, or _Dakum_ as the magical world called her kept on smiling then she grew serious. "As you know I am dying and there is nothing anyone can do to stop it but I do have some sort of solution."

Hadrian perked up looking at her in flickering hope. He had all but stopped looking for an answer and here she was giving him one.

* * *

Hadrian woke up from his trance to see his caretaker took at him in worry. Hadrian struggled to sit up straight but ended up having his caretaker help him. He gave the servant a serious look and said, "Call the Great Council."

* * *

The members of the Great Council gathered in the courtyard of the House of Glofindale. The Lord of Magic hadn't called a meeting in 300 years. The council was smaller than it had been centuries ago. Slowly, magical beings were dying due to the upcoming death of magic. When a race left its world due to upcoming destruction of it, they took with them all the knowledge and resources they could. Finally all magical beings took up residence on the elven world and the leaders and researchers of each race settled down in the House of Glofindale, the home of the Lord of Magic. The quite extensive library here was added to becoming the largest library every created in history consisting of every piece of knowledge ever gathered by all races. People even gave up their own private libraries so that researchers could have every possible resource to find a solution.

The doors opened and Lord Hadrian was carried out. The councilmen stood up from their seats and placed their right hand on their left breast and bowed as a sign of respect to the weak Lord. Murmurs of _Dahal_ and _Dalith_ were spoken; _Dahal_ for Dark Lord and _Dalith_ for Light Lord. Once Hadrian was placed gently on his throne at the head of the table, everyone else sat down. Hadrian was rarely seen anymore choosing to conserve his energy but everyone could see that the once vibrant and powerful man was just holding onto life by a thread.

Hadrian sat up and addressed the council. "I have had a vision from _Dakum._" This startled and excited the councilmember. "She has told me that the only way to save us all is if we stop it from happening altogether." This confused some while others looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean by this?" asked Ellisdora, a siren.

Hadrian took a deep breath and said, "This means that she will send my spirit back in time to my 10 year old body. From there I will stop the destruction of wizard-kind. As you all know, my husband Izarsis was immortal through use of the Philosopher's Stone but the splitting of his soul led to his eventual deterioration of his body and sanity. If I were to get him to remerge his soul back into one piece before he reaches the point of no return, I will be able to keep him alive for eternity and even if he were to die again, there will be other wizards alive that can take up the mantle of _Dahal_."

The courtyard was silent when finally a vampire named Doreen stood up looking determined. "As head researcher I can tell you that after 300 years we have not been able to find a solution to save our world. Some of us have bemoaned that fact that we couldn't just go back in time and change the course of history but the secrets of time-travel more than a month were never discovered. This is an opportunity to stop the end of all magic and I think that we should take it."

One member asked what everyone was thinking "what will happen to us if you were to leave?"

Hadrian smiled and answered, "It will seem like you never existed. The future would blow away like smoke and only I would remember it. Now, _Dakum_ had said that she has enough energy to send me and my house back. This means that I will be the only living being to go and any of my possession in my house will go with me. The entire library and any treasures and riches in my house will go back in time. What I will do is sound the call of a council meeting and explain what will happen in the future and get them to help me save wizard-kind and indirectly magic. I will also make a copy of all the books in the library and distribute it back to the race they belong too."

"Why make a copy?" someone asked.

"Because, I am greedy and don't want to lose the lovely library I now have in my house", Hadrian stated with amusement lighting up his eyes. The other councilmembers chuckled at their leader, happy to see that he was still the same as he was centuries ago before this all started.

"You may also leave other possession like magical artifacts with me too. If you label who will be the recipient, I will do my best to get it to them. I have made a recording of this meeting to show the past council. It will take _Dakum_ a month to gather enough energy to accomplish this so you have a month to finish preparation."

* * *

A busy of month preparations passed and then the hope of magic disappeared to create a new future.


	2. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling wrote it.**

Hadrian Glofindale (aka Harry Potter) woke up with a splitting headache. He quietly curled up and whimpered. Once the pain had subsided be opened his eyes he realized it was pitch black. He looked around and saw a glow-in-the-dark watch – one of the few gifts the Dursleys gave him so the freak would know when to get up to make breakfast – and it read 12:05 am. _Dakum_ had said that she would try to get him as close to his 10th birthday as possible.

Stretching his legs, he finally hit the walls of his 'room'. This was the place the Dursleys had put him in so he would know that freaks did not deserve bedrooms. Even after 8,000 years he could remember his lovely cupboard. In his own house he didn't have a cupboard under the stairs and any closet was at least 5 feet in length and width with adequate lighting and a door charmed to not close if someone was in it.

Hadrian opened his hand and concentrated on his magic. It was weak and sluggish but after much effort, he was able to create a small ball of light. In the previous timeline he had learned that Albus Dumbledore had bound his magic so that he could only use 25% of it. Because of this, his accidental magic was few and far between so he wasn't able to protect himself from his 'relatives' when they decided to beat the freakishness out of him. He would have to find a secluded place so he could manually take off the blocks.

It was cold and Hadrian only had one thin, worn blanket. From the light he could see that it had once been a soft yellow and in the corner it had the initials HJP embroidered in blue. He didn't remember this blanket but it must have been his baby blanket that he was wrapped in when Dumbledore left him on the doorstep.

Hadrian curled up under his blanket and went into a trance. He had to speak to _Dakum_ to go about getting his lordship back.

* * *

All around the universe, a surge of magic was felt by magic-sensitive beings. A pair of cold crimson eyes narrowed while twinkling blue betrayed their curiosity.

* * *

Multicolored glittering mist surrounded him. _Dakum_ was waiting for him. "This is not the first time my alternate-self sent someone back in time to save magic nor will it be the last. The future is a hard thing to predict and the ability to go back and fix it is a blessing that I am able to deliver. Tell me young Hadrian, do you wish to take up the mantle of _Dalith_ early?"

"I do."

* * *

Pain. He was suffocating. There was fire and cold and everything hurt. He cracked his blue eyes open and watched has his magic destroyed everything around him. Finally he saw he magic starting to pull away from him. He tried to reach out and grab it but it slipped through his fingers and with a loud SNAP his magic was torn into two. One piece returned to his body while the larger flew out the window. Albus Dumbledore felt magic's favor leaving him. He didn't know why but he swore to find out and get it back.

Fawkes trilled sadly as he saw his captor withered in agony as the lordship left him. Any other creature would have been gleeful if the man who forced them into slavery was in pain but Fawkes was not like that. He still remembered the sweet 15-year-old boy who nursed him back to health as his broken wing was healing. That innocent boy learned of power and greed when making ambitious plans with his soul mate Gellert Grindelwald. He watched as Albus used a long forgotten and forbidden curse to take away his mate's magic leaving him nothing more than a squib and throwing him into prison. He watched as Albus grew more powerful and manipulative, treating lives like chess pieces where he was the grandmaster. It hurt him when Albus became so paranoid that he engineered a binding ritual that would essentially make Fawkes his slave; never being able to leave him.

Now he had to watch Albus manipulate and plan-out the life of young Harry Potter. He was doing the same thing as he had done to Tom Riddle, but instead he would control Harry and make him an obedient child solider who he could send out to kill the current Dark Lord. Fawkes hoped that Harry was strong enough to withstand the might of Albus Dumbledore because he would need all the cunning and stubbornness to defeat the powerful wizard.

* * *

"-KE UP. I NEED THE HOUSE DECORATED. I WANT IT TO BE THE BEST DECORATED HOUSE ON THE BLOCK" Petunia moved on to the kitchen as Hadrian rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had hoped to never hear that voice again but it shows that his luck was abysmal.

As he got up and started making breakfast he realized just how much he hated the Dursleys. After 8,000 years his hate for the Dursleys and Dumbledore had subsided but it was back in full force. These were the people who made his life miserable. The harpy-lady with a voice that could put a banshee to shame, the man who could compete with a baby whale in terms of size and win, and the pink-faced pig with blond hair who Hadrian was sure had goblin blood in how he hoarded his food and greedily asked for more presents but that would be an insult to the goblin race.

Last night was Yule. _Dakum_ had promised to send him back to his 10th birthday but it is understandable that she couldn't get the date right. An 8,000 year time-jump had to be hard and as long has he hadn't ended up as a helpless child, he was fine with whatever age he had been brought back to.

That being said, he had to get to Gringotts. He was the heir to House Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and he was positive that one of them had an emancipation document.

Hadrian watched as the whale and pig stuffed food into their mouths. Fascinated, he wondered whether they thought the food was going somewhere. He thought about reassuring them but decided that his assurance would not be appreciated.

"Hurry up boy, you need to finish decorated the house." Oh yes, Hadrian was supposed to decorated the house… outside… without jacket… in the middle of December… in Surry, England, while the Dursleys sat in the house watching Christmas movies. He wondered what they would do when they found out he was not decorating the house. _He_ was going to Gringotts to claim his inheritance. No more life of a House-elf for him!

Hadrian ate a small meal of bread and cheese and then was chased out of the house. He stood outside contemplating what to do. He couldn't take the Knight Bus because he didn't have any money but if he were to apparate, he may not have enough energy to do any other magic for a while. Cursing Dumbledore, Hadrian decided that he would just apparate and accept the consequences later.

With a resounding crack Hadrian left Privet Drive hoping to never return. He landed in Diagon Alley in the midst of holiday shopping. He made his way through the crowd to the impressive building of Gringotts. Hadrian read the ominous message over the doorway and smirked. He was 8,000 years old with a couple of millennia of knowledge on warding and other things. They really wouldn't be able to keep him out if he really wanted something. In fact, he was pretty sure he would have successfully broken-in and stolen something by the time he was originally 17.

Most of the tellers were busy but there was one that catered to the filthy rich. Most rich wizards were dark purebloods who were currently sleeping in after spending the entire previous night celebrating Yule so the counter was empty. Hadrian walked up to the box and stated with all the pureblood dignity he could muster in his childish 10 year old voice, "My name his Harry Potter and I would like to talk to my account manager."

The goblin sneered, "You may not realize this, but this booth is for clients who are much more valuable than the _Potters_." He spat out the name Potter.

Hadrian gave him an almost pitying smile and said, "Ah, but I am the Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, **_and_** Slytherin heir. I do believe that would make me quite valuable. If you need proof, I am willing to perform the blood inheritance test. I would also like to see the managers of all four accounts together so I can get in control of my assets."

Hadrian watched in glee at the gobsmacked look on the goblins face. No matter how long he lived he had never been able to get such a reaction from a goblin and he was sure to file this memory as patronus worthy.

The goblin bowed and rearranged his face into a blank mask, "Forgive me for my attitude. I will show you to the waiting room"

"Don't worry about it. I was rude first acting like a pompous pureblood." He said all this in Gobbledegook internally crackling at the once again gobsmacked look. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack right there in the hall. As the goblin stood there looking dazed Hadrian took pity on the poor creature and softly called out "Are you alright? Do you need to go lie down?" The goblin shook his head and hurried down the hall leading him to a quaint waiting room.

"Someone will be with you shortly" and he sped away looking flustered.

A short time later another goblin led him to a large chamber. In it was a round table with five seats in which four of them were occupied. Hadrian walked in and sat on the last remaining seat. Once comfortable, he looked around noticing a large crystal chandelier over the table and intricate tapestries covering the walls. He then took time to observe the goblins sitting around him. Remembering his goblin etiquette, Hadrian spoke, "Good morning, my name is Hadrian Liam Glofindale, more commonly known as Harry Potter. I hope our meeting will prove fruitful too all parties."

The oldest goblin raised an eyebrow at the show of proper goblin etiquette. He nodded his head as a sign of respect and responded, "We wish the same for you. My name is Belail, I am the manager for the Gryffindor vault. The goblin to my right is Gimleer, the manager for the Ravenclaw vaults. The goblin to my left is Jorgon, the manager for the Black vaults. Lastly the goblin to the right of you is Jangon, the manager for the Potter vaults. The Slytherin manager is busy so he could not be here. What may I do for you Mr. Po- Glofindale."

"I would first like to perform a Blood Inheritance Test. Then we can talk"

Gimleer got up and produced a knife, and a piece of parchment. "Mr. Glofindale, do you understand that this will be blood magic and that blood magic is considered dark and illegal by the ministry?" he said with a sneer. It was obvious what Gimleer thought of the Ministry.

"Yes I do and I don't agree with all their ideals. If we could get on with the test?" With that Hadrian's palm was slashed and blood dripped onto the parchment. As the wound quickly healed, words began appearing on the parchment.

**Name: Hadrian Liam Glofindale (aka Harry James Potter)**

**DOB: July 31, 1980**

**INHERITANCE**

**Trust Vault: 90,000 gallons, marriage proposals, magical artifacts, books, toys **

**_House of Potter_**

**-545,007,436 gallons, -3 sickles, 3 knuts**

**Heir by legalities**

**Properties: Potter House (Godric Hollow, England)**

**_Ancient and Noble House of Black _**

**10,453 gallons, 3 sickles, 5 knuts**

**Properties: Grimmuld Place (London, England), Black Manor (Russia), Cassiopeia Villa (Riverara, France)**

**Heir by legalities**

**Lordship**

**Permission from current Lord needed to access**

**_House of Gryffindor_**

**809,988,675 gallons, 15 sickles, 12 kunts**

**¼ of Hogwarts which include: Gryffindor Common Room, Stables, Astronomy Tower, and 2 seats on the School Board**

**Heir by blood**

**Lordship**

**_House of Ravenclaw_**

**322,487,233 gallons, 32 sickles, 32 kunts**

**¼ of Horwarts which include: Ravenclaw Common Room, Library, Room of Requirements, and 2 seats on the School Board**

**Emancipation documents (ask for more information)**

**Heir by blood**

**Lordship**

**_House of Slytherin_**

**3,837,263,837 gallons, 23 sickles, 32 kunts**

**¼ of Horwarts which include: Slytherin Common Room, Dungeons, Chamber of Secrets, and 2 seats on the School Board**

**Heir by magic**

**Permission from current Lord needed to access **

The goblins looked at the parchment in confusion. Finally Jargon asked, "Forgive my confusion, but shouldn't you be a blood heir to James Potter?"

Hadrian smiled and explained, "James Potter was infertile due to all the inbreeding so he asked my mother Lily to find someone else to get pregnant by and he would adopt the child. Lily decided that if she wasn't going to have James child, then she would mate with a creature similar to her own and create another pureblood creature instead of a halfbreed. Lily was a wood elf while Liam Glofindale, my father, is a drow (dark elf). My mother was born Lilliana Rowena Gryffindor daughter of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw."

Belail and Gimleer nodded, "We are aware that Godic and Rowena were wood elves and mates. Lilliana informed us of her heritage and yours long ago."

This began Hadrian's quest to gain his independence from under Dumbledore's thumb.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction and I am not sure how it will go. I want to thank all of you who favorited me and a special thanks to all the reviewers. I don't know where this story is heading and only have a vary vague outline so if you have any ideas on what I should do, leave a review or pm me.**


	3. Cleaning Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hadrian walked out of Gringotts feeling dejected. It wasn't anything he hadn't known before but it still hurt to think that his parents were so involved in the war that they blew off the entire Potter fortune to pay for it. They even sold Potter Manor, other properties, businesses, heirlooms, books, and anything else in their possession. All they had kept was the cottage in Godric Hollow and a couple thousand gallons. The cottage was a run-down wreck and was sized by the ministry so he couldn't sell it (he probably could have made a killing as being the birthplace of the boy-who-lived and the place where Voldemort was 'killed'). Once Sirius got hold of the Black fortune, he did the same thing. At least he only had it for two years before getting sent to Azkaban. How did they expect to live without money and a huge debt over their heads? If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Dumbledore had stolen the money using his position as his magical guardian, but luckily Dumbledore hadn't touched his money other than the 1,000 gallons a year sent to the Dursleys from his trust vault.

It wasn't surprising that he was the Slytherin heir. When Tom had made him a horcrux, it acted like a magical adoption making him Tom's heir, ergo, the Slytherin heir.

His financial situation wasn't that big of a deal. Due to the muggle-wizard war, everyone who hadn't escaped to another world or dimension had died (which was pretty much everyone expect for Hadrian, Tom, some necromancers, and a couple of muggle astronauts in space who died shortly after due to lack of oxygen and food). This left a great many treasures to be discovered for scavengers). Once everyone was died, Hadrian and Tom waited 150 years (the minimum time a vault can lay unclaimed until the ministry takes it) before they broke into Gringotts and took everything of value from every vault not to mention all the wizarding homes left empty. It was a massive project that took years but it was very rewarding. Money, precious metals, jewelry, weapons, magical artifacts, books, all there for the taking. They didn't feel bad because no-one really had any claim to them. This left them filthy rich and a half-a-billon galleon debt wasn't anything Hadrian was going to cry over.

Hadrian shook his head and looked at the building his feet led him to. Because of the abuse done to his young body by the Dursley's, he was dangerously malnourished and underweight. He needed to get on a potion regime and maybe cause a bit of a scandal.

* * *

Every time Hadrian had ever visited St. Mungo's, it was crowded. I could imagine why; it was the only magical hospital in all the UK. _I smell a profitable business venture._

Hadrian walked up to the receptionist and rang the bell. The harassed-looking woman looked down at him. "Hi, I need a check-up" said Hadrian

"Do you have an appointment"

"No"

"Is it serious?"

"No"

She looked dismissive. "Well I'll see what I can do for you. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter" That got her attention.

"H-H-Harry Potter. How are you?" she stuttered while flicking her eyes to his scar.

"Fine. Now when can I expect that check-up" Hadrian chuckled

"Oh… I'll set that up now" and she ran off to get it done. Sometimes it paid to be famous no matter how much it annoyed him.

She came back two minutes later and led him to a room. It was the typical examination room with white washed walls, a single bed, sink, and chair. The smell of disinfectant was overpowering. Five minutes later, the door opened and four healers came in. They introduced themselves as the Head of Medicine, the Head of Pediatrics, a Healer named Patrick, and nurse.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" Patrick asked as he pulled up a chair

Hadrian looked at each of the healers before answering, "How much of my life after that Halloween night do you know about?"

The healers looked surprised. Finally David, the Head of Medicine, answered, "You defeated You-know-who 9 years ago and was sent to live with your muggle relations."

There was a pause, "That is correct, and I did not receive any medical attention after being hit by the killing curse, nor was the environment in my aunt and uncles home the best place to raise a child; especially a magical child. From the night of that incident and the present I have only received medical attention two times. I want to make sure that everything is alright."

"What do you mean Mr. Potter"

"Well, let's just say that I wasn't provided regular meals and have had numerous broken bones without getting treatment."

Healer Patrick looked sick and the others traded worried glances. That began a series of test which made some of them quite green and angry, especially when they asked him to take off his shirt.

"Mr. Potter, who is your guardian?" David looked ready to tear someone's head off.

"My mother's sister and her husband and my magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore."

The Healers gathered in a far corner whispering furiously

"He can't go back…"

"Look, multiple concussions to the head and some of them are recent…"

"Blunt-force-trauma caused bad eyesight…"

"I can't believe that Dumbledore let this happen…"

"Must contact Wizarding Child Services…"

"Potions…"

"Didn't even have the decency to give him proper glasses..."

"I have no problem taking him in, and if they try to send him back, I'll… I'll kidnap him…"

"When this gets out, there's going to be a mob of wizards looking for these 'relatives'…"

"Dumbledore must not know…"

"Our Savior…"

They broke up and walked back to the bed looking like they had made up their minds. "We have come to a decision. We will have to file a case with WCS and start the treatment to make you better. A nutrient and growth potion regiment is needed not to mention counseling. Once you have a proper guardian, they will take care of you." Patrick put his hand on the boys shoulder "Don't worry son, you will never have to go back to those monsters again." He gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you but there is no need. I became emancipated today and will be living in one of my family properties. I will not return to the Dursleys, ever."

* * *

It took a lot of magic to hide the fact that he was wearing a glamor. He didn't want it known just yet that he was not the biological son of James Potter or that he was a creature.

For now he needed some supplies. At owls emporium he found a familiar snowy owl who he dubbed Hedwig and at Gladrags shed his too large rags for comfortable robes and a wool coat.

He didn't remembered Diagon Alley so was happy re-introducing himself to the once familiar shops. After a quick dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, Hadrian headed off to bed.

* * *

Tired blue eyes opened. His body hurt and his soul felt empty. Something was missing but he couldn't figure out what. Next to his bed was a stack of letters. He recognized the Gringotts and Ministry emblem but decided to ignore it until tomorrow. He didn't get around to it until a week later.

In his office, a silver instrument released some smoke signaling the collapse of the wards around Privet Drive.

* * *

**I don't partially like this chapter but this stuff has to get done before we can meet Tom. I think that there is only one or two more chapters left until that happens.**


	4. Horcurx Hunting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Hadrian had a lot of fun the week after the hospital visit. It seemed like Rita Skeeter had masterfully weaved a sorrowful tale of how their poor orphaned boy-savoir was beaten and starved by his muggle relatives. It included details of his medical examination that was somehow 'leaked' to her along with a note stating that if written in the way he wanted it to be written, he may just be willing to give her an exclusive interview. It also included how his magic was suppressed by someone who had the magical signature suspiciously similar to Albus Dumbledore. This had the desired effect on the British wizarding population; it created anti-muggle sentiment and as an added bonus, dragged Dumbledore's name through the mud. It also stated that Hadrian was now emancipated and currently living in an undisclosed location.

The next few months were busy. He knew that Tom would be at the Leaky Cauldron on July 31st so he had a lot of errands to run. First was getting Tom a body. Hadrian walked into his study to think. The study was much like the Hogwarts headmasters office but done in the elves graceful design. It also included a balcony that showed the valley the house was placed in. When asked, _Dakum_ stated that this was the perfect place where he could get the most work done. The scenery of the Pyrenees Mountains was beautiful. From the balcony, the mountains looked sharp and jagged, lined with shrubs and evergreens. Below was a wide river which fed into a large deep-blue lake.

Browsing the bookshelves that lined the study, Hadrian pulled out an old worn black leather book. When he was originally six years old, he had found this book in the trashcan outside of school. Using accidental magic, he had unconsciously placed muggle-repelling and a never-ending page charm. This way his Uncle never found it and he never ran out of pages. This book became his diary and he wrote anything important it. It had a record of everything he had done in his life since the age of six to the present. The book held invaluable knowledge on the past; knowledge he would have surly forgotten. Reading the diary he learned where Tom's various horcruxes were. The diary was in Malfoy Manor, the locket in Grimmuld Place, the cup in the chamber of secrets, the diadem in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts, the ring in the Gaunt shack, and a piece of one, in Hadrian himself. It also included where Tom's wand was.

In January Hadrian traveled back to England with the intent of retrieved the locket. Appearing at Grimmuld place, Hadrian cringed. _Either get a new house-elf or convince the current one to start cleaning up._ As the young man walked down the hall, he noticed the beheaded elves hanging on the wall. _Definitely a dark house, but the family must have been slightly mad._ He remembered reading something about the Black insanity in his diary.

He also read about Kreacher, the house-elf of Grimmuld Place. Slightly mad, pureblood-supremacist, with an obsession with his dead mistress's portrait, Kreacher turned out to be the most helpful house-elf Hadrian had ever owned. He was once very loyal to one Regulus Black who told the house-elf to destroy the locket-horcrux. He knew were the locket was now but it would be easier to retrieve if Kreacher wasn't fighting him.

"Kreacher" yelled Hadrian

The house-elf appeared with a CRACK!

"Master Lord Magic Sir, what can Kreacher do for you?" he said with a bow that had his nose touching the floor.

Hadrian wasn't surprised that Kreacher knew his identity. House-elves are woefully underestimated by wizards. They could perform magic that wizards can't and seemed to know what was always happening. They were once proud High Elves but a ritual gone wrong changed them into subservient creatures that were forced to do a wizards bidding. They are related to brownies; if they were offered pay for their work, they would be deeply offended and runaway.

"You were once given the task of destroying a locket by Regulus Black" At this the house-elf's eyes started tearing up. "I would have you know that that locket was precious to my mate, the Dark Lord. His life would very much be at stake if it were to be destroyed." Kreachers eyes opened wide. He gave a squeak and disappeared. House-elves were sworn to serve their masters, they were still creatures of magic and were required to serve _Dakum_ and her chosen Lords over their own wizards.

A gilded portrait of a beautiful woman looked down upon the young man with curiosity. "Who are you to be ordering my house-elf around?"

"Ma'am, how much of the old ways do you follow?"

"To the best of my ability"

"And how much of the old lore do you know, specifically about the Lords of Magic"

The portrait's eyes went wide. She had never thought to ever meet a Lord much less two of them. When it was first found out that Tom Riddle was the Dark Lord, the Dark pureblood community started tripping over themselves trying to please the man and even get into his bed, but everyone knew that his destined mate would be the only one to truly capture his heart. Walburga wanted to be with this powerful man but it was not her destiny to be the Light Lady. Now here she was, a portrait meeting the Light Lord in her own home. Oh how she wished she were still alive so she could watch how the world changed.

"While I may be young, _Dakum_ has decided that I would be a better _Dalith_ than Dumbledore" Walburga sneered at that. She still remembered how manipulative her transfiguration professor was and was shocked along with the rest of the world when he killed his own mate. Any man coldhearted enough to kill their own mate was twisted and evil. That is why the purebloods who still followed the old ways opposed Dumbledore. They were waiting for the next _Dalith_ to take his place. Now it seemed like the time had come.

"What can the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black do for the _Dalith_?" Walburga asked regally using all the dignity a portrait could possess.

"My mate has a precious heirloom that was stolen by your youngest son" Walburga looked surprised by this. She had taught her children the old ways and to purposely go against the _Dahal_ was traitorous. "I have tracked it down to this house and I am here to retrieve it. On a much happier note you eldest son," Walburga sneered at the mention of her blood traitor son who followed the fake Dalith, "has named me his heir so when Sirus Black dies, I will gain control of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black." Walburga looked stunned by this. It wasn't every day you thought your House would fall to ruin because of your blood traitor son to be told that the Light Lord was going to take it over. She couldn't have been happier and relieved for her House. It would be in good hands.

Kreacher reappeared with a crack holding a familiar gold locket with an 'S' engraved on its face. He looked teary eyed as he handed the locket over to Hadrian who pocketed it. The young man finally bent down and said, "I know that Regulus wanted you to destroy it and I will carry out his wish. The locket itself will not he destroyed but the magic residing in it will be returned to its owner. You can think of it as cleansing the locket and that is really what Regulus wanted to do. Your master's last wish will be fulfilled" Hadrian assured.

Kreacher burst into tears and hugged him. Hadrian let the house-elf cry for a bit then gently disentangled himself and with a bow to both the elf and the portrait, he left.

* * *

Hadrian walked purposely down the gravel path that led to Hogwarts. Tom had always felt that Hogwarts was his first home. Hadrian had felt that too. They had both left cold, abusive homes were they were feared and misunderstood to the coziness of Hogwarts. To them Hogwarts was a sanctuary and no matter how many injuries or whoever bothered them – mainly a certain transfiguration professor turned headmaster – Hogwarts would always be their first home. Because of that, Tom had decided to hide not only one but two of his Horcruxes here. The cup was in the chamber of secrets guarded by a basilisk and the diadem was in the room of requirements.

Hadrian sneaked into the school and got reacquainted with Hogwarts. Most people don't realize that Hogwarts was a sentient being and her greatest pleasure was to protect her students. With a quick word with Hogwarts, Hadrian found that the path to the second-floor girl's bathroom was clear. He quickly made his way down to the chamber and after a brief chat with the basilisk he retrieved the cup. It didn't take much more effort to retrieve the diadem but Hadrian had to be more subtle. The room of requirements was on the seventh floor, as was the headmaster's office and the entry way to the Gryffindor common room.

He got out of there with no one the wiser.

* * *

He had to admit that sneaking into Malfoy Manor to retrieve the diary was going to be the hardest part of his horcrux hunt. Using the knowledge from his diary he located a secret passageway that led into the manor. Only the Head of Malfoy House knows this passageway. It was built to ensure an escape route if the manor was ever attacked. When Hadrian and Tom's own home had burned to the ground, they had seeked refuge at Malfoy Manor. A year later, muggles had found the manor and using their technology to lay siege and eventually invaded. Everyone had quickly left the manor using the escape route but Lucius was lost trying to protect his home, wife, lover, son, and grandson.

* * *

The protections around the Gaunt shack were pitiful. Why Tom thought his horcrux would be safe here was anyone's guess. Nevertheless, Hadrian successfully grabbed the ring and wasn't cursed.

* * *

For the longest time, Hadrian couldn't figure out why Tom had wanted the Philosopher's Stone in his first year. It wouldn't have helped him gain his body back. When asked, Tom explained that it was to keep Quirrell alive until he could perform the resurrection ritual. When asked why he didn't just skip to the ritual in the first place and kidnap Harry when they first met in the Leaky Cauldron, Tom gaped and wondered why he never thought of that before. We learned that Tom had a fondness of making an overcomplicated plan when a simple solution would suffice.

After centuries of studying the elixir of life, we had both found out that by using soul magic, it was possible to recreate his body. Knowing the proper procedure, Hadrian worked on creating Tom his body using the elixir and the horcruxes. He kept the horcrux that was inside him so that if anything were to happen, Hadrian could always bring him back.

**I want it noted that the House of Glofindale is a copy of Rivendale from the LOTR movies. I always loved Rivendale and want to live there. Since I'm not fility rich I can't build it so the next best thing is to let one of my characters live in it. If there is ever a LOTR theme park, Rivendale should be available to sleep in. Check on google images to see how it looks like.**


	5. Final Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**February**

Hadrian sounded The Call. All over the world and other dimensions, magical creatures and some witches and wizards heard the call that hadn't been sounded since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Call directed them to the House of Glofindale. Within five hours, the Head of every Ancient and Nobel House and representatives from various vampire covens, werewolf pack, centaur herd, goblin band, mermaid school, demon legion, and representatives of the elven committee, seelie and unseelie courts, and other magical races were present in the courtyard.

Chattering stopped when a presence was felt. Those who were standing were forced onto their knees because the sheer amount of magic was overpowering. From the shadows materialized a short young man in light green robes, a mop of wavy black heir that reached to his shoulder blades and bright green eyes; the picture of bright innocence and youth. He slowly walked into the courtyard and took a seat at the head of the long table.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian Liam Glofindale" a gasp could be heard from further down the table. A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes and a man with fiery red hair and green eyes stared in shock. "Some of you may have noticed a shift in magic a day after Yule. That was Lady Magic transferring the mantel of Light Lord from Albus Dumbledore to me. I realize that I seem a bit young but as we all learn as a child, in the world of magic not everything is as it appears." Hadrian went on to explain his previous life, the upcoming muggle war and how the result would doom magic. Lastly he played the recording he made of the last council meeting far off into the future. After the telling of his story, the others remained quiet thinking of the grim future ahead of them.

Lucius Malfoy was the first the speak. "Are you telling me that a bunch of low-born filthy muggles somehow cause the death of every single witch and wizard?" he scoffed.

Hadrian stared intensely at the blond then smiled, "Tell me Lord Malfoy, have you ever heard of any wizard killing over half-a-million people in under 100 days?"

Malfoy looked horrified, "Excuse Me?"

"I said, have you ever heard of any wizard or even a group of wizards who killing over half-a-million people in under 100 days? No? Well the muggles have. Four years from now there will be a mass genocide in Rwanda, where an entire country will go crazy and start killing each other. Mothers will murder their children, neighbors will kill each other, and law enforcement will hand weapons to little ten year olds and make them kill their own parents." The council members looked sick. "They also have weapons that can destroy a whole city and poison their citizens for miles around. Now think what would happen if one of those weapons was aimed as Hogwarts because it did happen. I remember digging through the rubble finding bodies of little children and the ones that were found alive were dead within a few days." Here Hadrian paused to give the group a minute to think. "You may look down at muggles, but they _are_ capable of killing us all." Silence ensued. No one knew how to react; the thought that a group of non-magical people causing such devastation was horrifying. Not even magic could kill thousands in mere seconds.

"What do we do?" whispered Augusta Longbottom.

* * *

After much deliberating, a plan was made. They would reconvene a week from Yule to finalize their plans. The Dark Lord was not here so they wanted his input before taking action. It did not sit well with some of the members, what they were going to do could potentially kill billions of muggles. They didn't know if they could soothe their conscience enough and were relieved that they had a year to figure out an alternative solution if there is one.

On a happier note, Hadrian introduced the idea of a school. Before, the House of Glofindale was a boarding school much like Hogwarts that catered to all magical beings and taught both light and dark magic. As an incentive to the pureblood on why they should sent their kids to Glofindale School of Magic instead of the more recognized Hogwarts or Drumstrang, Hadrian pointed out that the curriculum taught magic that was 8,000 years more advanced than what was taught at any other magical school. There was also the fact that he had the largest library currently in existence and that the _Dalith_ and _Dahal_ would also be teaching there (as payment for giving him a body).

After distributing the books and artifacts that their future species left them, Hadrian sent them home.

* * *

Sirius Black sat on the dirty floor. He was once handsome but now pale and gaunt. His eyes were haunted and the Black madness combined with regular exposure to dementors left his mind in shambles. He was just lucky that his animagus form protected him from the dementor's effects or he would have ended up like his cousin Bellatrix – crackling madly at random intervals.

An Auror banged on his cell bars, "Black, you've got a letter from Gringotts for you!"

Sirius stiffly got up. He was cold but it was no use asking for a blanket; they wouldn't give it to him. He approached the bars and held his hand out to receive the letter. The Auror sneered and shoved it into his hand then walked away.

Opening the letter, Sirius read:

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_My name is Harry Potter. You may know me, and yes I know that you are my godfather. It has come to my attention that you did not receive a trial before being sent to Azkaban. Well, I realize that the country was under martial law when you were imprisoned but after that you should have been properly convicted. I have come to the conclusion that either you slipped through the cracks and the ministry forgot or you were wrongly convicted and someone wanted you out of the way for whatever reason. I don't care which it is, you were once friends with my father and was in fact best man in his wedding with Lily Potter nee Evans. I feel like my father would have at least wanted you to be properly convicted. _

_While researching how to bring about this trial I have come to the conclusion that I would have to be your Head of House or your spouse in order to demand a trial. I realize that you don't know me well and may feel qualms in giving me your lordship, but I believe that if you are innocent, I can demand a trial with veritaserum._

_These are the papers that would transfer the Black Lordship over to me. All you need to do is sign. If you do, I promise to do everything in my power to grant you a trial with veritaserum._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Harry James Potter_

To say that Sirius was in shock was an understatement, he had fallen to the floor and was openly weeping. Someone was trying to help him! His godson thought him innocent. He may be able to get out of this hell hole! He would be able to see Remus and Harry again! He would hunt down the traitorous rat! He never cared about his family. Being the Lord Black held no meaning to him. He hated them all, with their pureblood supremacy and dark magic.

Without a second thought, Sirius signed the papers.

* * *

Severus Snape was in a bad mood, which wasn't unusual. It's not that he hated teaching, in fact he loved teaching, he just hated the fact that Dumbledore made him act all nasty to his students. He wanted to project the image that all Slytherins were cruel and evil and a nice Slytherin potion master would destroy that image. Oh, how he wished that he could help that fifth year Hufflepuff and the Weasley twins. They would make excellent potion masters if they just took an interest. He would even help them find an apprentership with someone well-respected and talented. While Gryffindor never helped him as a child (other than Lily) he wasn't about to take his hate out on his students; he wasn't petty like that.

No, he was mad because Dumbledore had finally gone insane. It all started when Albus had lost custody of the Potter brat. Oh, how he raged, snapping at little first years and stuffing himself with lemon drops. It wasn't a pretty picture and harmed his grandfatherly façade. Then the staff meeting began and it was all about Potter. How they should treat the child, and how to guide him. Severus was told to be even nastier to Potter than any other child, not that he minded. The child would probably be just as arrogant and lazy as his father. It's was said that he had his mother's eyes, lovely Lily's eyes. That was probably all that was inherited from Lily. Even though Severus felt wrong for transferring his hate of James Potter to Harry Potter, he really couldn't feel bothered to change. He was going the get payback for all the humiliation James Potter had put him through.

Breakfast was the usual affair: eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. Nothing ever really changes until today. He didn't usually get mail so when a regal snowy white landed in front of him he was surprised and cautious. He was a spy once and being overly paranoid was still ingrained in him. Raising his wand and he began checking for any traces of magic. Finding only a waterproof, anti-tear, and a charm that allowed only the recipient to read the letter, Severus opened it.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_I don't think that I will have to state my identity. Once you see the pensive memories, I'm sure you will know who sent you this letter. That being said, I suggest you look at the memory that has been attached to this letter. I know that your faith towards the Dark Lord has been shaken. You had asked him a simple boon for giving him the prophecy and you may think that he did not fulfill this, but he tried. I know you asked him to spare Lily Potter's life. I know that you think that he just killed her, but if you look at the memory (which I swear on my magic that it has not been tampered with) you will see that he asked her to step aside. For someone who says that he was Lily's best friend for years and thought of her as a sister, you obviously did not know her well. Did you actually believe that she would let her own child die right in front of her eyes and do nothing about it? I don't remember Lily, but of what little I do know of her, she would not have stepped aside and even if the Dark Lord had just stunned her and moved her aside, she wouldn't have been able to live with the grief and self-loathing. After watching this memory, I suggest going to see Lucius Malfoy, he will explain everything. _

_I hope to see you soon,_

_HLG_

Severus turned his head to the left and asked the Headmaster, "Albus, may I use your pensieve for a moment?"

"Of courses my dear boy, my house-elf will put it in your office." Dumbledore waved vaguely looking distracted.

Severus got up from his half eaten breakfast and swept out of the Great Hall. Heading straight for his office he did indeed find the pensieve on his desk. Emptying the memories into the pensieve, Severus bend down and proceeded to watch the horror of the Potters deaths.

Fifteen minutes later he staggered out of the memories and fell heavily onto his chair. Blindly searching his desk he found his two-way mirror and called Lucius. When Lucius stepped through the floo, Severus leapt up and hugged his lover openly weeping onto his shoulder. Lucius maneuvered them until he was sitting in the chair with Severus on his lap. He listened to his lovers hiccupped explanation he cursed Hadrian for distressing his lover.

* * *

**Dark Families: Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass, Mcnair, Pharoah of Egypt, Raja of Southeast Asia, Russians, Germans, Romanians, Caribbean Islanders**

**Light Families: Longbottoms, Bones, Prewitts, Dalai Lama, French. Spanish, Italians, Native Americans, Chinese, Japanese, Australians**

**To answer some questions, an entire country can be categorized as light and dark because of the kind of magic they use. When I think of China and Japan, I think of peace, tranquility, and fung shui. They also have a longer lives because of their diet. This is light. **

**When I think of India, I think of snakes which is considered Dark. When I think of Egypt, I think of mummies and necromancy (they had an interesting idea of the afterlife). This is considered Dark. **

**Most of these are just random but some have a logic that only I understand. I won't go into too much detail. **


	6. Authors Note

So I had one reviewer who asked so many questions I feel like I should answer them. I would have just sent a reply back but I figure that many other readers have the same questions.

**xxdarkxxalicexx ****12/28/12 . chapter 5**

**First of all, I'd like to point out that just because muggles have no electricity doesn't mean they'll starve and freeze. They managed just fine before they could harness electricity. At the end, you even said "Humans are ingenious so they may find a way to live without such things." **

True but can you imagine what would happen if everything were to turn off right now? There would be riots on the street and anarchy. People could get hurt and there would be no ambulance to help them. Getting food would be hard because there is no transport and eventually the grocery stores will run out. Eventually people will be smart enough that they would grow their own food, but it would take a while. Some people may die from cold while others will be smart enough to build a fire. Some will not be able to cope, but some will adapt. It's the nature of humans but many will die in the process, especially those who rely the most on electricity.

**Secondly, just like not everyone in Britain is Light or Dark, I doubt entire countries would be completely Light or Dark, and last I checked, Egypt doesn't have a pharaoh. **

I just went back and edited this section of the story but I will write the explanation. An entire country can be categorized as light and dark because of the kind of magic they use. When I think of China and Japan, I think of peace, tranquility, and fung shui. They also have a longer lives because of their diet. This is light. When I think of India, I think of snakes which is considered Dark. When I think of Egypt, I think of mummies and necromancy (they had an interesting idea of the afterlife). This is considered Dark. Most of these are just random but some have a logic that only I understand. I won't go into too much detail.

Oh, and the wizarding world has a pharaoh. My story, my details.

**If it was pitch dark, then how'd Harry know what color his blanket was? Even with the glow in the dark watch, it should've at least been tinted blue or green since most glow in the dark watches never use white lights. **

Magic

**Why would the goblins automatically be gobsmacked because a kid told them he was the descendant of two of the Hogwarts founders? For all he knew, Harry could've been an arrogant spoiled child who just wanted attention. **

He was gobsmacked because (1) this is Harry Potter and even goblins know is name and respect him (2) being the Potter and Black heir is a big deal and even if it doesn't come with a lot of money, it proves that he will one day become a Lord and is to be treated like one.

**And why would Harry pity the goblin for not knowing Harry's entire heritage? **

Skip…

**If the goblins knew of Lily's heritage and knew Harry was her son, why didn't they know who Harry's ancestors were? **

Only the account managers of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Vaults know because they had to deal with Lily before. The other goblins had no idea.

**You said Lily was Godric's and Rowena's daughter, so how and why did she go to Hogwarts in 1970? How'd she slowly age until she was ten over a thousand years, then age like a normal person until she died? **

Godric and Rowena are wood elfs and they are immortal; meaning they can live forever. They tried for many years to have a child and finally after a 1,000 years they did. I know that a 1,000 years seems like a long time but since wood elves are so long-lived, a 1,000 years is a short amount of time and some couple just have a hard time having children.

**If that goblins really didn't know of Harry's heritage and Harry had never seen a goblin so shocked, then how did the goblins react in his original timeline when they found out his heritage? **

Not worth thinking about

**You said Harry was heir to the Slytherin line by blood, but then you said it was by magic, so which one is it? **

By magic. Personally, I think that every every pureblood wizard should have some Slytherin blood. After a 1,000 years, the blood should have spread around. I'm sure that one of Slytherin's children, grandchildren or great-grandchildren married outside the family. Maybe they married a Black, and their children married a Malfoy, and their children married a Longbottom, and their children married a Potter. See, the blood gets spread around. All pureblood are related to eachother. Most likely the blood is so diluted that the Paseltounge ability is lost except for the Gaunts who kept on marrying each other.

Sorry I'm rambling. Hadrian should not have any Slytherin blood because he is half wood elf and half drow. No wizard blood is in his veins so he is the heir of Slytherin by magic.

**One of my biggest pet peeves is when people give Harry too much money. You do realize that altogether, Harry owns 22,123,713,831.38 pounds? That's 44,557,159,656.40 dollars! You made the Blacks the poorest family out of the group (not counting the Potters) and Sirius bought a freaking Firebolt for Harry, which was hinted at being extremely expensive in the HP books, so that makes Harry look even more rich! What's the point of all the money? **

No point. From the books, we know that Sirius is not the most responsible of adults so money management isn't one of his strong points. I think he was trying to buy Harry's love or turn him into a mini-James.

**And why is the Slytherin line so much richer than Ravenclaw's? **

When I think of Slytherins, I think of ambition and cunning. That transfers into business. I believe that Slytherin was wealthy because he was a good businessman, not to mention that Tom may have gotten hold of the money and invested it. I figured that the Gaunts never touched the money because they were too proud to get jobs or go to Gringotts. Lily may have also invested the Ravenclaw fortune but did not have enough time to make a substantial amount of money.

**How did the Potters gain such a large debt? It can't have been because of interest, or the Blacks would've been a lot richer. If they kept their cottage and a few thousand galleons, wouldn't it all be put into paying off the debt? **

James had control of the Potter fortune. He invested everything in the war so he lost a lot of money. I won't go into specifics. Yes, they did keep their cottage but eventually it was seized by the Ministry, maybe to pay off some of the debts.

When someone goes to Azkaban, their vaults are frozen so no interest will be collected. Once they personally come an claim the vaults or someone else inherits them, they remain frozen.

**You said they kept a few thousand galleons, but Dumbledore sent 1,000 galleons every year to the Dursleys for putting a roof over Harry's head. That's 9,000 galleons, so far, and would've been even more if Harry stayed there. Those "few thousand galleons" should've been long gone, even if they weren't used to pay off the debt. How'd he have 100,000 galleons in his trust vault if his family was in debt? **

People were grateful to Hadrian when he vanquished the Dark Lord so they sent money and other things as gifts. His trust vault is an accumulation of all those gifts. He was still underage so people don't expect him to pay off the family debt until he becomes an adult.

**Why give Lady Magic and Harry names like Dakum and Dalith? I really don't get that.**

Just a random name. I don't believe that English was around millions of year ago so it would have been strange if she was named Lady Magic back then. _Dakum, Dalith _and_ Dahal_ are the original titles in elvish.

** If Harry was sent back and had the body of a 10-year-old, then how'd his looks change so fast? **

Potions and Charms

**Why would he need a glamour? **

James and Lily put the glamours on so that everyone would believe that he was Jame's son. They were going to tell Hadrian about his true parentage when he was older but they never got a chance. Only James, Lily, and Liam know. In the story, Hadrian doesn't want people to know just yet that James wasn't his father. Maybe in a later time.

**This chapter actually confused me a bit. Surely someone would've believed the muggles wouldn't try to kill them. Someone always believes the wizarding world and muggle world can coexist in peace. **

I'm sure that some do but Hadrian gives proof that in the previous timeline, it did not happen this way. The pensieve memories are proof enough.

**And there's no way everyone would believe Harry was really 8,000 years old without proof, and even less would believe the muggles would wipe out their race, even if it was Harry Potter speaking... unless they didn't know it was really Harry, but you never made that specific. You just said he explained his previous life. **

I guess Hadrian never said that his previous name was Harry Potter. In this story, he will try to keep quiet that he is Harry Potter. He will always wear a glamour when he is walking around as Harry Potter and when he is Hadrian Glofindale, no glamours so he won't look like James and his elvish heritage will show. Only when he needs the influence of Harry Potter will he put the glamours on. Eventually he will tell everyone that Potter and Glofindale are the same person.

**Why aren't the Weasleys on the Light list? **

They are not an Ancient and Noble House.

**Thank you for the questions. I appreciated them and I learned where the holes are in the story. If you or anyone else have questions, please PM or review. **

**I got another review that said I had a lot of spelling and grammatical mistakes. I went back and to my horror they were right. Instead of 'Someone' I wrote 'Some' and instead of 'You-Know-Who' I wrote 'You-Know-How'. I am so sorry for all the mistakes and have corrected them. I have also made some minor changes to the story. Nothing too drastic. If you don't want to re-read the story, no harm done. Nothing big was changed and you will still understand what is going on.**

**ThankYou**

**notsofrilly**


	7. Meeting Tom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling wrote it.**

July 31st

Lord Voldemort was bored. Being stuck to the back of the head of an incompetent follower was on top of the list of things he never wanted to do again, but even though he hated the situation, he had little choice; it was better than inhabiting small woodland creatures that died after only a day of possession. Of all of his followers, only Quirrell had followed the signs and rumors and found him. No matter how incompetent he found the fool, he would have to reward him for his loyalty.

There was only one problem; Quirrell body wouldn't last much longer without some powerful healing sustenance. That is when he heard of the Philosophers' Stone. It seemed like Dumbledore was taking it out of Gringotts and housing it in Hogwarts. The Elixir of Life would sustain Quirrell's body until Voldemort was ready to make himself a new body. It was probably a trap but it was something he had to risk.

It was July 31st. He knew that it was Harry Potter's eleventh birthday and he was likely to get his new wand today. He didn't know how the brat managed to survive the Avada Kedavera but he would find out. Maybe the prophecy had something to say about it. He had wished over the last ten years that he had just wait another two or three years and learn the contents of the full prophecy then plan instead of rushing in for the kill like a stupid Gryffindor. For all he knew, the prophecy states that the Potter brat was going to _help_ him in the war. The prophecy said _vanquish_ not _kill_.

Plan: Meet Harry Potter than get the stone. If the stone cannot be retrieved from Gringotts, apply for DADA job and spend the entire year observing Potter and then get the stone. Unicorn blood should be able to sustain Quirrell.

The scrap of a chair could be heard above the din of the pub and the table next to Quirrell shook. Voldemort directed Quirrell eyes to look at the chair. It seemed like a small boy with wild black hair had sat down next to him. The boy waved his wand and a privacy wards was drawn up. Intrigued but cautious, Quirrell reached into the folds of his robe for his own wand.

The boy cleared his throat and announced, "I seek an audience with Lord Voldemort." With that, Quirrell wand whipped out and pointed towards the boy. "E-e-excuse, I-I-I do-don't k-k-know wh-wh-what you're talking about." (A/N I hate writing Quirrell so if my stuttering seems off, forgive me)

"Don't even try that with me. If you really don't know what I am talking about, why didn't you flinch when I said Voldemort or why are you on the defensive?"

Voldemort mentally rolled his eyes and took over. Quirrell eyes turned from brown to crimson. "Well boy, you have gotten my attention. What do you want?"

Quietly the boy reached into his satchel and pulled out a blood-red stone and placed it on the table. Voldemort's breath caught. It really couldn't be that simple. Was the Philosopher's Stone just going to be handed over to him? True, he had good dealings with the Flamel's but they would never just give up their precious stone, even to the _Dahal._

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked eyes narrowed. He reached out for the stone but the boy quickly put it back into his satchel. The boy lifted up his bangs and revealed his scar. Voldemort sucked in his breath when he saw the scar. It was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Keeping the wand trained on the now revealed Potter, Voldemort watched as the boy placed his hands on the table, palms facing up. "I swear on my life and magic that I will not attack Lord Voldemort or Quirrell on this day and will only raise my wand to defend myself and my property. I swear that I have every intention to return Lord Voldemort to his own body. I swear that you will not be attacked or harmed in any way and if at sunset you wish to leave, I will not stop you." Green magic swirled around the boy's body and the oath was sealed.

To say that Voldemort was stunned was an understatement. It's wasn't every day that an enemy of his promises not to hurt him. He looked sincere and even if he wasn't, the oath would stop him from harming him. "What do you mean by defend your property"

Potter signaled to follow him "Well, the stone is mine so I will defend it if you try to take it from me. Also, I intend to take you to my home and I rather you not wreak havoc on it." Once reaching the apparition point in Diagon Alley, he pulled out a galleon and offered it to him. Cautiously he grabbed the galleon.

He felt a jerk on his navel and in a swirl of color he landed in a lush green forest. The air was thin so he was pretty sure he was in the mountains somewhere. While he was looking at his surroundings, Potter was made a clucking noise with his tongue. Swerving around to look at him he noticed that Potter was slowly being approached by two horses. Taking the reins the boy motioned for me to climb on one while Potter smoothly got on the other. Then he led me down a path.

We rode in silence for a few minutes before Voldemort asked the question that had been on his mind for months, "Was the article in the Daily Prophet true?" Potter swerved around and pinned him with an intense stare. He didn't respond for a couple seconds before replying "Yes."

Well, what can you say to that? Because he killed Potters parents, the boy was left with abusive muggles.

"I don't want an apology or your pity. It's done and over with. I'm starting a new chapter in my life and don't want to think about my childhood."

A good mentality. He didn't want to think about his own childhood at the orphanage either. The past was done and there was no point looking back.

They rode in companionable silence until they passed an intricately carved wooden gate that led into a courtyard of stone. I followed has the boy dismounted and handed the reins to a half-clothed man with amber eyes.

_A werewolf. How interesting._

Potter led Voldemort down several corridors passing tapestries, murals, gardens and even a library. Finally they pass through a stone arch into a large study. The boy gestured to an empty seat on the balcony and settled into the opposite chair. Cups and snacks popped up and Potter busied himself with making tea. "Cream, sugar, lemon?"

"Two sugars no cream"

Potter nodded and soon the both of them were enjoying the tea. There was a few minutes of silence before Potter began speaking.

"I'm sure you have many questions and we don't have much time so I will tell you the basics. The biggest thing you should to know is that the prophecy is fake. Trelawney is a crazy old bat who has delusions of grandeur. I have no plans on ever fighting you; in fact I suggest a partnership."

Voldemort looked stunned at the information before masking his expression. "I don't share power"

The boy gave him an amused smirk, "You can tell that you're an only child. You don't share. I'm saying I want control of your Deatheaters or others who have a dark affinity. They are yours to command and I have no right to order them around. I suggested the partnership because eventually we will be sharing power. I am the current Light Lord and control those of light affinity."

Voldemort gave him a calculating look, "The only way you could be the Light Lord is if you were a pureblood creature. Since your father was a wizard and your mother was a _mudblood_ that is not possible. Not only that, you can't gain the Lordship until your magical majority at 16."

Potter turned away and looked out over the balcony and said, "My mother is a pureblood elf who was adopted by a muggle family. She is no muggleborn. James Potter is not my father. He was infertile and since he really wanted a child to raise, he asked my mother to find someone who was willing to father a child but have limited rights to it. My mother decided that if she couldn't have a child with her mate, she would have another pureblood creature impregnate making me a pureblood elf. She went to an old friend of hers and pleaded with him until he agreed. My father name is Liam Glofindale. My true name is Hadrian Liam Glofindale."

Silence reigned once again while Voldemort pondered the new information. "That still doesn't explain why you gained the Lordship before 16."

The boy sighed and put his cup down, "that is a long story…" and proceed to tell Voldemort about his previous life and his purpose for traveling back in time.

"So to recap," Voldemort states looking a bit dizzy with all the information, "you are the current Light Lord…"

Hadrian nods

"We are mates…"

Nod

"We won the war and stopped the magical balance from crumbling…"

Nod

"We fix everything only for the muggles to find out about our existence, they start a nuclear war that kills everyone on the planet except for those lucky magical beings that remember how to travel to parallel universes and escape…"

Nod

"Wizard kind is dead with only me left due to my horcruxes. Any other wizards that escape are mates of magical creatures and are turned into said magical creature."

Nod

"Since I am the only one left, there will be no more pureblood wizards making me the last Dark Lord meaning that if I were to die, the magical balance will collapse which will spell the end of magic.

Nod

"Due to the instability of my soul due to making so many horcruxes I eventually go mad and become a danger to everyone warranting my death by your hands."

Now Hadrian seems to have tears in his eyes.

"In a last ditch effort, you assume the responsibilities of both _Dahal_ and _Dalith_ but the strain is too much on your body and it is killing you."

Hadrian's eyes are distant and glassy as he remembers the pain of those last few years.

"The top minds of the magical community can't find a solution for the end of all days so magic sends you back in time so you can stop the end."

Nod

"So now here you are, an 8,000 years old High Elf in the body of a eleven year old trying to save the universe," says Voldemort with disbelief in his eyes.

"Its true," Hadrian croaks, "At first everything seemed alright until the muggles found us. There were anti-wizard protest and the extremist restarted the witch-hunting's. Wizards didn't believe that the muggles could do much damage until they bombed Avignon, the wizarding capital of France. No matter how many wards we put up or how hard we fought, the nukes seemed to rain down from the sky. Nowhere was safe. Muggles turned on each other because they didn't know who was a wizard and who was not. They would break into our homes and attack us. Raids on our homes became common. Everyone died one by one. Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Severus, everyone died fighting. Even my Dan-" his voice choked up and tears ran down his face. It took him a few moments to pull himself together, "Many died and I don't want that to happen again. That is why I came back, to prevent the killing."

* * *

So I hope I have cleared up some issues. Here is a more in depth story of what happened. At the beginning of the story where Hadrian is in the alternative future all muggles are dead. They died due to either the bombs or the radiation. No, they didn't survive and become mutants. Their dead, all of them leaving a lifeless planet. I'm sure that eventually some form of life would have come back to the earth, but that is not important to the story.

If you haven't noticed, I rewrote the story. I didn't make many changes. Only what Hadrian inherits in Gringotts and the James/Lily backstory. Nothing big was changed. I did go through the whole thing and fixed any grammatical mistakes I made. I'll tell you, I made a lot of them. I apologize again for being so careless.

The last chapter was an authors note. I answered a lot of questions that my reviewers had. Their is a lot of background information so I would advise everyone to read it.

Tell me if you see any mistakes or have any questions. Please review.


	8. Meeting Tom Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Hadrian peered into Voldemort's eyes, "Your taking this well."

Voldemort shrugged, "I think I'm in shock"

Hadrian hummed, "Maybe some lunch will do you some good." With that Hadrian led Voldemort down a hallway to the kitchen. Then he started pulling out pots and pans and asked, "What do you want for lunch? Pasta? Chicken? Sandwich?"

Voldemort gave him a confused look, "Why are you cooking? Don't you have a house-elf?"

"No I don't. Elf would never ask for another elf to do their menial work for them. In fact, you won't find a single house-elf on this property. I hire squibs and werewolves to handle such jobs." Hadrian started dicing vegetables, "Anyway, I like to cook. It was the only job at the Dursleys I liked. I never got to eat the food but I knew it was good. When I got older I honed my skills and never stopped cooking. As you can imagine I have had many years to practice."

They sat in silence.

"So…" Voldemort started, "where are we?"

"The Pyrenees. This is the House of Glofindale, my home. It is my personal quarters on the campus of Lyrael. Lyrael is a magical school that was started by Tom and I more than 6,000 years ago… or at least 6,000 ago for me. It caters to all forms of intelligent sentient beings except muggles. We tend to teach just about everything and since no ministry has any power over us, we don't care whether something is illegal. Light and Dark has little meaning to us other than some people are more suited to dark magic than light magic or vice versa. We don't discriminate based on magical affinities and there are few branches of magic that we refuse to teach."

"Like?"

"Black Magic to humans. Some beings like Vampires and Dementors can handle Black Magic, but humans cannot." Hadrian gave a pointed look at Voldemort.

"Hey! I am powerful enough to handle the Black Arts."

"NO you are NOT!" Hadrian yelled whirling around to face the man, "It's the reason why you went insane in the first place. Performing those rituals to increase your magic lost you your sanity. You would have never acted so rashly if you were sane. Humans can't handle Black Magic. They will destroy themselves in the process." Hadrian turned back to the stove "Your ten year isolation had a cleansing effect on your magic. Getting your body back using the Philosophers Stone will completely remove all the Black taint."

"I guess were back to where we started. How did you get the stone? Did the Flamels lend it to you?"

"No, I made it"

"WHAT, you made it! How did that happen? When did it happen?'

"Well, in the previous timeline, the Flamels died and in their will, they left their notes and research to the next _Dalith_, which is me. I can understand why no one was able to make another. The process is gruesome but eventually Tom and I made a Philosophers Stone for ourselves."

"How is it made?"

"It's a complicated process but basically you trap a human soul and condense it. To make a successful Stone you have to capture thousands of souls. Nicholas Flamel started experimenting with souls in alchemy during the time of the Black Plague. When he realized that the secret to immortality was the sacrifice of many human souls, he used the plague as an opportunity to collect souls and continue his research. In that time he would suck out a person's soul using an elaborate ritual. He would place a transmutation ritual circle around various cities and settlements and the ritual would capture the departed human soul and concentrate all of them to a hidden location where he directed the souls and condensed them, forming the Philosophers Stone. The black plague killed around 75 million people and by the time Nicholas finished the rituals he had collected 25 million souls."

Voldemort couldn't help but gape. He was sure that if this information got out, the Flamels would be dead. "So they killed 75 million people!?"

"Good Merlin no, the plague was natural, Flamel just capitalized on it."

"So how many people did you kill to get your stone?"

Hadrian gave him a cold look, "I didn't kill many of them. When Tom and I read the research we decided to make ritual circles that encompassed each continent. For several years any human that died either natural or unnaturally whether by our doing or not was trapped and sent to a hidden location to condense. Once the war started, the number of souls trapped each day were multiplied a thousand fold. It absorbed over 7 billion of souls."

"That's a lot" the dark lord said dumbly

Hadrian hummed

Lunch was ready and they both sat down to eat. Tom couldn't help but appreciate the good food and the elven wine made his taste buds sing.

Once they finished Hadrian poured some tea. "I guess you want to know how I intend to get your body back?"

Tom nodded

"Well, I already started making a body for you. Using a ritual created by my husband and I, I used the bone of your father, the hair of your mother, and the blood of your greatest ally to create the fetus. It fed off the elixir of life and is now at the age of a twenty-five year old man. The final process is to insert your soul into the body. After that you would need to rest for a couple of weeks for your new body to adjust."

Tom looked pensive then he narrowed his eyes, "You're being pretty helpful. I may be your mate but don't you what something in return?"

Hadrian gave him a mischievous look, "Of course. Nothing is free. In return for giving you a body, you will live here for four years."

"Live here! Why!"

"Well I need a Dark Arts teacher. I am the Headmaster of Lyrael and because I came back in time, I don't have the teachers I used to so have to start from scratch. I'm still filling up positions but I really need an Advanced Dark Arts teacher and who better to teach it but the _Dahal_."

"You want me to teach brats?!"

"Now don't be like that," Hadrian admonished, "I know for a fact that your dream job is the DADA position at Hogwarts. Well this is the closest you will ever get and its Advanced Dark Arts so it won't be brats but competent students. Not only that, my library is a wealth of knowledge on magic that hasn't even been invented yet and I can teach you advanced concepts. I may be the Light Lord but I know the Dark Arts."

"Why don't you do it then?"

"Because I will be teaching the Advanced Light Arts class not to mention running the school and taking up my seats in the Wizengamot. I don't have enough time" Hadrian explained.

Tom contemplated the offer.

"Come on, it's only two classes a week and the rest of the time you can do evil Dark Lord stuff all you want" Hadrian cajoled him.

Tom sighed. If he could get is body back and learn new magic for the price of teaching a few brats, he would do it.

"Fine"

* * *

**Just so you know, I based the process of making a philosopher's stone from Fullmetal Alchemist which everyone should read/watch. If you haven't, your missing out. Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Recommended Reading: Rebirth by Athey (HP/TMR), Again and Again (HP/TMR), Desent into Darkness (HP/TMR), Breeding Darkness (HP/TMR), The Pocket Watch that Changed the World (HPLV), When Extended Family is Discovered (HPDM). All by Athey. Just read all of her stories. Shes one of the best writers on  
**

**I have nothing to read. Can anyone recommend something. I like HPLV slash, HPSS slash, HPSS mentorship, HPSS father/son, dark Harry, political Harry, intelligent Harry, independent Harry, basically a Harry who doesn't let others push him around. I don't mind a het relationship but I can't stand Harry/Ginny and have never read a good Harry/Hermione. Just look at my favorites list too see which ones I've read.  
**

**BTW read my second story "Doing it Right the Second Time Around" which is also a HP/TMR**


	9. The Trial of Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"ORDER the Wizengamot has been assembled for the trial of Sirius Orion Black by order of Lord Hadrian Potter-Black. How does the defense plead?"

"Not guilty. Mr. Black has never received a trial; has never been interrogated so the court cannot recognize him as criminal until he has been tried. We request he be interrogated before this council under Veritaserum."

"All those who approve of using Veritaserum on Mr. Black, raise your hands" the majority of them raised their hands. While some were appalled at the thought of an innocent man thrown into Azkaban, most were just curious to see what the man had to say and didn't care whether he committed the crime or not."

"Very well, bring in the prisoner." The door opened and two dementors brought in a tall, haggard looking man and placed him on the chair in the middle of the room. Instantly chains wrapped around him and manacles appeared on his ankles and wrists.

"Feed him the potion" For the next 15 minutes the council had established that Sirius was not the secret keeper, that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters, and that he was a grim animagus.

Looking shaken and thinking how he could spin this in his favor Minister Fudge said, "I'm so sorry for your incarceration. I assure you Mr. Black the ministry and I will do everything in our power to right this wrong. While you are an unregistered animagus, which you would have spent 2 years in Azkaban for, I believe that we can say you have already paid for that crime. All for dropping all charges on Mr. Black please raise your hands." And the majority raised their hands.

Sirius looked so relieved while Remus Lupin, who was in the audience looks sad to see how sickly his fomer-best friend had become. However, before the celebration could start, Lord Potter-Black called for attention.

"As the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, it is my job to ensure that I do everything in my power to right any wrongs done to my family. I am thankful that I took the time to find the information that led to the release of my cousin. I want to make the impression that I am fair and just and if I believe that one of my family has done something wrong, I would turn them in. Make no mistake, if I found my cousin committing murder, I would haul him straight to the Wizengamot for a trial under Veritaserum." Many of the councilmember looked at the young Lord approvingly while others looked confused. "I say this because even if Sirius Black is innocent of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and of 13 muggles, he is not innocent of the crime of attempted murder on a fellow student during his time at Hogwarts."

The Lords looked confused. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's faces drained of all color. "What are you doing?" Sirius hissed eyes darting frantically around the room.

Hadrian gave him a smile pitying smile then addressed the court. "Like I said before, while looking for evidence for this case, I dug through Mr. Blacks history. While many things were just minor infractions, there was one incident that caught my full attention. If the Wizengamot will sit back down, I would like to try Mr. Black for the attempted murder of one Severus Snape."

Slowly the Lords sat back in their seats.

"Sirius Black, during your time at Hogwarts, did you have a werewolf friend?"

"Yes"

"While the school implemented measures that ensured the safety of all its students during the full moon, did you knowingly free said werewolf from these protections?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I believed that we could control the werewolf with our animagus forms?"

"We?"

"The marauders, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and I"

"Didn't you state that Pettigrew that was a rat animagus? How did you expect he would be able to subdue a werewolf?"

"We didn't actually believe that he could do it. Only James and I had a form that could control a werewolf"

"So you believed that you were smarter than the teachers of Hogwarts and knowingly placed your fellow classmates and anyone in the castle in danger?'

Sirius gritted his teeth "Yes"

"That's quite arrogant of you. Moving on. On the night of May 2 1976 did you tell Mr. Severus Snape to meet you at the Whomping Willow?"

"Yes" Sirius now started fidgeting

"Did you know that that was the night of the full moon?"

"Yes"

"Did you knowingly send Mr. Snape to the Whomping Willow knowing full well that a werewolf was on the loose; a werewolf you and your friends released?"

"Yes"

"Did you hope that the werewolf would bite him?"

"NO! I just wanted to scare him?"

"Why?"

"Because he was a sneaky-slimy Slytherin" Sirius all but spat out

"You almost killed a fellow student because of house rivalry?'

"Yes"

Stunned silence followed. Hadrian's expression was blank as he stared at the convict. "Just two more questions Mr. Black. Do you feel remorse for what you did to Mr. Snape?"

Sirius grinned eyes shining with insanity, "No, the greasy git got what he deserved."

Hadrian sneered at him, "Last question, why did Mr. Snape not press charges?"

"Because Dumbledore swore him to secrecy"

Hadrian's eyes went wide "Wait! Are you saying that Albus Dumbledore knew of this attack and did nothing?" The stunned Lords in the room flickered their eyes to the pale-faced Dumbledore.

"Yeah, it was just a prank"

Now Hadrian was noticeably gritting his teeth "You actually believe that. Were you punished for the 'prank'?" Hadrian asked sarcastically making air quotes at the word prank.

"Well we lost 10 points and got a night of detention."

"That's all?" Hadrian deadpanned.

"It was just a prank. It's not like we killed the git." Sirius replied eyes wide in confusion.

"Give him the antidote" Hadrian snapped at the guard. Quickly the Auror jumped up and dumped the antidote down Sirius's throat. Sirius came back to himself and started snarling struggling against the chains that held him down, "How could you? You said you were going to free me."

"I said no such think Mr. Black. I said that I would get you trial with Veritaserum. You got that. Yes you are innocent of the crimes you were imprisoned for but you have other crimes that you have the atone for." Sirius started screaming and Hadrian signaled an Auror to silence him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "What do you hope to achieve by bring this information to light, Lord Potter-Black?" He really didn't like the angry stares he was getting by the assembled council so he tried to divert their attention back to the trial.

"Like I said before, I want to be a fair just Lord. If I find one of my family doing something wrong I will hold a trial for them. I am not the type to throw one into Azkaban without learning the whole truth. I want it noted that Mr. Black is dangerous. He tried to commit murder and sees it as only a harmless prank. I do not believe that he is fit for society. That is not to say I want him back in Azkaban. He as already spent 10 years there and I believe that is enough. I want him in St. Mungo's under observation. It is obvious that he was already a budding murderer at the age of 15. He probably joined the Aurors to kill people legally and I don't believe that the Dementors have helped his mental state. Looking at him now and hearing what he has to say, I believe that he is a danger to society and should not be release."

Hadrian took a breath before preparing himself, "I also want a full inquiry made on how fit Albus Dumbledore is in making decisions. When the Hogwarts Board allowed a werewolf to attend school they did it on the promise that measures were taken to ensure the safety of its students. This obviously did not happen. Dumbledore knew that and kept this event quiet swearing the victim to secrecy and the perpetrators a slap on the wrist. This is not how I want a Headmaster of Hogwarts to act. Mr. Black should have been expelled but Dumbledore did nothing. I want you all to think if someone who is willing to cover attempted murder for his favorite students is the type of person you entrust with your children and the welfare of the wizarding world as Head of the Wizengamot?"

"But enough of that, this is the trial of Sirius Black, what is the verdict?" The Lords looks thrown by the sudden change of question. Most were still looking at Dumbledore in contemplation and anger like they were seeing him for the first time. Dumbledore on the other hand was pale and avoiding everyone's eyes.

The minister seemed to shake out of his stupor, "Well… I believe that we should take Lord Potter-Black's advice and send Mr. Black to St. Mungo's for observation until a board of healers determine that he is fit to be released into society. All in favor raise your hands." Everyone but Dumbledore raised their hands. "It is almost a unanimous vote. Aurors, please take Mr. Black to the holding cells until we can transport him to St. Mungo's." Sirius was dragged away stunned by the verdict. Lupin trailed after him worriedly. "I'm sorry Albus," the Minister said giving the old man a pitying look, "Now an investigation will be made on Albus Dumbledore for his part in this event. All evidence is to be presented before the court in 6 months to determine whether he is fit to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. At this time, he will turn over his position as headmaster to his Deputy McGongall and his Wizengamot to someone of our choosing."

* * *

Tom laughed eating a strawberry "Now why did you go through all that trouble? You free him then throw him back"

"There's a simple reason my dear Tom," Hadrian smirked sipping his tea, "Do you know that their all calling me the Hero of Justice. I'm like Bartimous Crouch, a pillar of justice but not as radical. It boosts my popularity fighting for justice for the week. The public just loves these types of Robin Hood acts. Not only that, I brought even more trouble for Dumbledore. From what I've heard, he's being bombarded by howlers and hate mail. Also, when I ask for a trial for the Lestranges, the Wizengamot is more likely to give it to me."

"True, they'll probably hope for another scandal."

"And I'll give them one" Hadrian replied grinning.

"But isn't he your godfather?"

"He is but he's a tratoir. He will never turn to our side. He is too firmly loyal to Dumbledore, not to mention that he agreed that I should stay at the Dursleys. He knew that Petunia hated magic and didn't care. Later on, I learned that he approved of the abuse."

"WHAT! Why?"

"Not many people knew, but he was in love with my mother. When she chose James instead of him, he went crazy. He's always had this love-hate relationship with me. One moment he would love me for being Lily's child, the next he would hate that I was James' instead of his. I think it was some sort of split personality or bipolar disorder. I think it was the black insanity coming out. I don't know but he tried to kill me as many times as try to love me. He even poisoned my food as a baby once. If it weren't for my mother being a potion's mistress, I would be dead. He's too dangerous to be free."

"And Lupin?'

"Agrees with Sirius. Tried to maul me in his werewolf form during my third year. He said that he forgot to drink the wolfsbane but in actuality, he just hoped that his wolf could kill me and purposely didn't drink it."

"Wow. That's harsh. Your own godfathers wanted to kill you."

Hadrian shrugged, "I got over it long ago. They shouldn't bother me. Lupin is set to be euthanized and Sirius will spend many years in a psych ward."

* * *

**I'm sorry but a few months ago, I realized that I had no place for Sirius or Remus in my story. I just didn't know what to do with them so I just done away with them. Maybe I'll bring Sirius back but not for a while. I'm sorry for all those Sirius and Remus fans. I just found that they were always portrayed as Harry supporters or in a good light so I decided to change things up. Sirius and Remus are evil in this story and there will be no redemption for them.**

**I don't know about you but any man who is will to commit murder and doesn't recognize it is insane. Think of it this way. Your friend pushes someone off a three story building. That someone survives because there is something soft to land on. You confront him and all your friend say is "It's just a prank". Personally I would think that this friend is insane. He doesn't know what line he should not cross. When Sirius set a werewolf on Severus, he was delusional in thinking that it was just a prank. In cannon, Sirius never really believes that what he did to Severus was wrong. **

**I also felt like no one ever tries to fix the wrongs done by Sirius. Yes, sometimes Harry confront him but other than a few people, know one really knows. This way Sirius is being punished publicly for what he has done, like he should have been years ago. This will have the added effect that Severus will feel gratitude towards Hadrian.**

**Recommended Reading: Family Bonds by xXDesertRoseXx (HPSS Father/son relationship not biological Wrong Boy Who Lived) The best Severitus I've ever read. 5 stars. Drop any other fanfiction your reading right now and read this one. It's absolutely to die for.**

**Please review and thank you for the recommendations. **


	10. Meeting Severus Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_Severus Snape,_

_I think it is finally time to meet you. I will be in the Three Broomsticks all of Saturday and Sunday. _

_Sincerely_

_HLG_

Black cloak bellowing behind him, Severus Snape walked to the Three Broomsticks. When he had first gotten the letter by HLG, he wasn't sure who it was. At first he thought it was the Potter brat but the initials proved it was not. When talking to Lucius, he learned that Harry Potter was not really a Potter. His father was some man named Glofindale. All the animosity he felt for the boy named Harry Potter fell away because… well because he wasn't a Potter. An added bonus, he was still Lily's son so Severus decided to give the boy a chance. That decision was strengthen when he learned that the boy had given him justice in the form of successfully charging Sirius Black for his attempted murder. Oh how he laughed when he learned that Blacks own godson sent him to the psych ward at St. Mungo's. He wished he could have seen a pensive memory of the event. Maybe he could ask the boy?

Walking into the Three Broomsticks Severus noted a small boy in the corner drinking a butterbeer. Guessing correctly that this was the boy, Severus walked over and sat down at the table observing the boy. They stared at each other for a time before Severus reached out his hand, "Severus Tobias Snape"

"Hadrian Liam Glofindale" the boy answered shaking his hand.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you a few questions" Hadrian took a sip of his butterbeer "What did you think of my memories?'

"They were… informative" Severus answered cautiously

Hadrian hummed; he set his drink down and leaned over the table, "Tell me Professor, why do you still follow Dumbledore?"

Severus's eyes widen with shock for a moment before his face once again went blank. "He is an adequate Headmaster."

"Don't beat around the bush professor. I didn't ask you what I wanted to hear, I asked you what you really thought of him."

Severus crossed his arm and leaned back, "and why should I tell you?"

Hadrian was silent for a minute and answered, "I wonder why you follow Dumbledore. He's just as manipulative as Voldemort," Severus flinched, "but at least Voldemort," another flinch, "is honest about it. I know you turned away from him when he killed lily but from the memories you saw that he had little choice."

Severus jumped up, "he could have just stunned her!"

"No doubt, but really, if you try to defy a dark lord, you're not going to get stunned, you're going to get tortured then killed. You should see it as some kind of mercy that he gave her a quick painless death."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Dumbledore is the only thing keeping me from being thrown into Azkaban."

"Not true. Your already free of Dumbledore's mechanics, you just don't see it. Tell me, did Dumbledore testify in your trial that you were a spy for the light?"

"Yes" Severus replied cautiously

"So he said, under oath, that you are not a Death Eater?"

"Yes" Severus replied understanding where this was going.

"Then there you have it. He can't go back on his word because that would just prove that he committed perjury. You can leave and never answer to him again because the ruling is clear and he gave his testimony."

"Your-your right" Severus whispered

"You're free to do what you want. Don't let Dumbledore stop you."

Severus panted heavily thinking of all the possibilities but realized that he still wanted to teach, just not if he had to scare his students. He wanted to teach people with talent, maybe even get an apprentaice. He couldn't do that at Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't let him but he wanted to stay close to Draco and what about his Slytherins. Who would protect them from the other teachers and houses. No he had to stay at Hogwarts.

"You may find it interesting to know that Slytherin House will pretty much be empty from this year onwards"

Severus turned his head so fast you could almost hear a snap

"What do you mean?" he demanded

"There's as new school opening up called Lyrael. Most pureblood and some half-bloods are transferring there. At least all the dark purebloods and half-bloods are transferring but also some light ones too. Most muggleborns will not know about Lyrael but the school will not discriminate and is inviting many of them that show promise."

Severus gaped, "does that mean that Slytherin House will be empty?'

"Pretty much. Oh, not to mention a couple of Ravenclaws and Huffelpuffs. Maybe even a few Gryffindors. Some students from Beaubaxtons and Drumstrang will also attend."

"So there's no point in going back'

"Yup, everyone you feel like you need to protect from Dumbledore is transferring to Lyrael. The only problem I've heard is that they have a shortage of teachers and are currently interviewing."

Severus perked up at that. Maybe he could get a job at this school and stay with his Slytherins and it seemed like Draco was transferring there as well.

"Do you know how to get in contact with this school?"

"Why, do you want to apply?" Hadrian asked slyly

Severus nodded

"Well, I guess I could get you in touch with the Headmaster. He's as good friend of mine."

"Who is it?"

"Me"

Severus's eyes went wide and Hadrian chuckled

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter. I don't think I wrote it as well as I could but no matter what I did, I couldn't fix it. After a few days of tweaking I gave it up as a lost cause. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**But honestly. Why did no one ever think that Dumbledore commited purjury and Snape can use that to get away from his control. After LVs defeat, and the trail, and if you remember dumbldore made a statement during the trail of Igor Kakaroff, he kept on saying that Severus was a spy for the light. After that Snape could have said that he was retiring and found a nice potions lab to live in for the rest of his life. Dumbledore couldn't say anything because he would have been charged with purjury and that wouldn't have been the end of his political career. Sometimes stories make the claim that Snape stayed at Hogwarts for the protection. Well, LV is 'dead' so he can't come after him and moving out of the country should keep anyone else from finding him. He didn't have to return to LV after his resurrection. He could have stayed at home.**

**Recommended Reading: Shine by Fire of the Lioness (Fem!Harry/Weasley Twins) I've gotten a hint of this pairing before but have never read a fanfiction where it is the main pairing. Does anyone know another one that's good?**


	11. List of Classes

**Oh ye who cried at my last puny update, your Lady Mistress has decided to take pity on you and give you some more. Not much but enough for you to know where this story is heading. Isn't see merciful. **

**All Hail Lady Notsofrilly! **

**Hail!**

* * *

**Lyrael **

_Required Classes_

Introduction to Light and Dark Magic (1st year)

Caring for your Familiar (1st year)

Etiquette (1st -5th years)

Magical beings and their culture (1st -3rd year)

Outdoor Survival

Magical First Aid

Charms (1st-5th years)

Transfiguration (1st-5th years)

Magical Defense (1st-5th years)

Potions (1st-5th years)

Herbology (1st-5th years)

History of Magic (1st-5th years)

Occlumency

Magical and Non-magical Transportation

Physical Education (1st-5th years)

_Required Class if have the ability_

Animagus

Metamorphagi

Wandless Magic

_Other Classes_

Advanced Light Magic*

Advanced Dark Magic*

Elemental Magic*

Paselmagic*

Languages (we offer many different types)

Healing

Arithmacy

Runes

Warding

Spell Crafting

Divination*

Politics

Economics and Finance

Instrumental magic

Blood Magic*

Shadow Magic*

Black Magic*

Necromancy*

Vudoo

Zen Magic

Totem Magic

Ritual Magic

Chaos Magic*

Thread Magic

Animation*

Wand making*

Metal crafting

Wood crafting

Stone crafting

Fencing/Swordplay

Cooking

*these classes can only be taken if you have shown an affinity to them

* * *

**So it's official, Harry is not going back to Hogwarts. Now don't worry, this doesn't mean that we will never see Hogwarts again. Harry will return but not as a student. Maybe he will be a spectator of the Triwizard Tournament if I decide to feature it. I always hated how these re-do fics make Harry redo Hogwarts. I understand that he need to get his NEWTs but usually he just sits through his first year classes and complains about being bored. He has all this free time and he doesn't try to learn something new. He doesn't even try improve on what he knows. He just acts like a prodigy and never learns anything outside the Hogwarts curriculum. It annoying.**

**Recommended Reading: Invisible by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan (HPSS romance) I really can't wait for the next chapter  
**

**BTW It's my birthday so as a birthday present tell me what you like or dislike about my story. What do you think I should change? Mpreg? I have good outline for the next 4 chapters than an idea for another 5 chapter but after that I'm not sure what to do. I'll keep thinking about it.  
**


End file.
